Dincolo de curcubeu
by claricebells
Summary: O poveste de dragoste cu o tenta de umor, dintre doua persoane care aparent nu au nimic in comun, din lumi diferite, inspirate atat din Twilight cat si din Fifty. Iris e o combinatie intre Bella si Ana, iar Damon are mai mult din Christian...din motive evidente :) Nu ma pricep la rezumate...
1. Chapter 1

**Dincolo de curcubeu**

_Prolog_

—Sssss, Iris, o sa fie bine, hai, scumpo...linisteste-te putin...nu mai e mult pana vine, imi sopteste Sue, leganandu-ma usor in timp ce imi mangaie delicat parul cu varful degetelor. Dar nu pot sa ma linistesc. Intreg corpul imi tremura incontrolabil si suspine prelungi, sacadate imi razbat din piept.

—Of, draga mea,trebuie sa fii puternica acum, ma incurajeaza ea sarutandu-mi crestetul capului. Imi afund mai adanc fata in poala ei si inchid strans ochii_. Nu, nu, nu,_ imi scutur vehement capul, _nu pot sa cred ca mi se intampla mie toate acestea! Ma simt ca intr-un film prost. Astept ca dintr-un moment in altul sa apara regizorul si sa strige „taiati"._ Numai ca acesta nu este un film, aceasta este viata mea, totul este real si azi, maine sau peste un an, tot la fel de real va fi totul . Iar eu trebuie sa merg cumva mai departe...dar cum? Inghit in gol o data, de doua ori, inspir adanc.

„_Trebuie sa fiu puternica"..._de cate ori am auzit această fraza in ultimele trei zile? Si de ce ar mai trebui sa fac ceva acum? Cui i-ar mai pasa? De cand ma stiu am facut mereu ceea ce trebuie. Si am facut-o pentru ca aveam pentru ce, am avut pentru cine, dar acum...nu-mi mai pasa ce fac...nu-i mai pasa nimanui…

Oftez adanc, ma ridic usor, imi sterg ochii si nasul cu batista mamei si scutur slab din cap. Inca mai simt nodul acela in gat...incerc sa-l inghit din nou si imi indrept privirea spre singura persoana pe care am simtit-o alaturi de cand...de cand a murit tata.

Respir din nou apasat de cateva ori.

—Sunt bine...am nevoie de un moment si cobor sa-l astept, reusesc sa rostesc, dar vocea mi-e sparta si ragusita, ochii ma pisca si-i simt umflati, iar pieptul mi-e atat de greu...de parca am inghitit un bolovan de plumb ce mi s-a oprit undeva intre gat si stomac. Sue imi zambeste incurajator, dar nu se lasa amagita.

—Draga mea fetita, ma alinta ea si-mi sterge lacrimile care se incapataneaza sa-mi alunece pe obraji.

—Sunt jos...cand esti gata...se ridica de pe pat, ma priveste cu tristete, ma imbratiseaza si iese pe usa fara alt cuvant, lasandu-ma singura in camera copilariei mele.

Imi vine sa urlu. Sunt furioasa si dezamagita si ma doare tot sufletul dintr-o data. Sunt furioasa pe tata ca m-a lasat singura si dezamagita pe mine ca nu i-am spus nimic care sa conteze cand l-am vazut ultima data. Nu i-am spus cat de mult il iubesc, cat de rau imi pare ca din cauza mea mama nu mai este, cat as fi vrut sa mor eu in locul ei ca sa fie fericiti amandoi, impreuna... dar acum nu voi mai putea niciodata sa ii spun nimic.

Privesc in jurul meu. Totul imi pare le fel. Nu-mi vine sa cred ca acum trei zile, in aceasta camera eram o adolescenta normala, multumita cu viata ei... acelasi birou pe care sta intepenit acelasi calculator depasit, acelasi sifonier invechit, aceleasi rafturi pentru carti, acum goale, pe care John mi le-a montat in urma cu trei ani pe peretele de langa acelasi pat...Totul pare neschimbat si, in afara de biroul nou care nu se potriveste cu restul mobilei si de computer, totul a ramas la fel ca acum 16 ani. Si totusi, le simt pe toate straine acum, eu ma simt diferit...si ingrozitor de singura. Daca n-as sti ca am inca 16 ani as spune ca am imbatranit peste noapte.

Oftez prelung, imi indepartez parul ud de pe fata si intru in baie. Ma uit in oglinda si aproape nu ma mai recunosc. Imi par familiare parul lung şi aproape negru care-mi sta acum lipit de cap, fata in forma de inima mult mai palida ca de obicei, recunosc aceleasi buze prea pline dar care si-au pierdut culoarea, insa ochii care ma privesc din oglinda nu par ai mei. Sunt mari si salbatici, de un albastru intunecat, umflati si inrositi pe margini si par cumva atat de intelepti de parca ar ascunde secrete despre care eu nu am habar. Sunt o epava. Sigur nu am imbatranit peste noapte? Cui ii pasa? Imi scutur capul cu un frison si-mi arunc cu apa rece pe fata. Ma schimb repede intr-o pereche de blugi si un tricou, ma incalt cu tenesii care au ramas neimpachetati si merg sa ma uit pe ferastra. N-a veni inca...

Ultimele raze de soare patrund jucause printre crengile batrane ale stejarului din fata casei. Imi va lipsi California, cu vaile ei bogate, scaldate in soare. Imi va lipsi casuta aceasta din Half Moon Bay, plaja nisipoasa pe care am facut primii pasi, parcurile racoroase in care stateam ore in sir cu cate o carte pe genunchi, fara sa simt trecerea timpului, sala veche de patinaj din San Mateo, unde ma ducea John de doua ori pe saptamana. Dar cel mai mult imi vor lipsi linistea interioara pe care stiu ca nu o voi mai gasi nicaieri in alta parte si un loc pe care sa-l pot numi acasa. Din nou ma simt coplesita. Si cum as putea sa ma simt cand, peste putin timp, voi pleca pentru cine stie cata vreme, intr-un loc in care nu am mai fost niciodata si unde nu cunosc pe nimeni. Si iar ma inneaca lacrimile si iar simt greutatea singuratatii cum imi apasa sufletul.

Macar daca as mai fi avut-o pe mama, dar mama...n-am cunoscut-o pe mama. Am pierdut-o la nasterea mea. A descoperit ca are o tulburare cardiaca grava dupa ce a aflat ca este insarcinata si ca inima ei slabita nu poate duce o sarcina pana la capat. Dar si-a dorit prea mult o fetita care sa semene cu John si a fost prea incapatanata ca sa renunte le mine. Numai ca eu nu seman cu Jhon. Nici nu stiu cu cine seman. S-a sacrificat pentru ca eu sa pot trai, pentru ca m-a iubit atat de mult...asta imi spune mereu Sue cand imi vorbeste despre Michelle.

Intotdeauna m-am considerat vinovata ca, intr-un fel, i-am rapit viata mamei mele si ca, din cauza mea, tatal meu a ramas singur sa creasca un nou-nascut. Nu am simtit niciodata ca ma invinovateste pentru moartea mamei, dar eu am stiut mai bine. Chiar si dupa 16 ani o iubea intr-un mod pe care eu, probabil, nu-l voi intelege niciodata. Nu a mai dormit nici macar o noapte in dormitorul lor. Il tinea mereu inchis. Toate lucrurile ei, pozele bijuteriile, scrisorile si tot ceea ce a fost al ei, le pastra in camera aceea, unde intra din cand in cand noaptea, cand credea ca eu dorm. Nu s-a uitat niciodata la vreo alta femeie cu acea privire senina si melancolica pe are o avea de fiecare data cand vorbea despre ea. Daca stau sa ma gandesc bine acum, cred ca tata a murit si el atunci, in acea seara de septembrie, odata cu Michelle. Sau cel putin o parte din el a murit. Cealalta parte a mai trait pentru mine si pentru munca lui, dar era incompleta si stearsa. El era incolor, ca un ecou al celui ce a fost candva.

Si totusi, m-a crescut şi m-a iubit atat cat isi poate iubi un tata fiica. M-a invatat sa fac intotdeauna ceea ce trebuie facut si sa fiu puternica si independenta. Probabil si faptul ca a fost seful politiei a contribuit la educatia mea. Iar eu l-am iubit si-l voi iubi intotdeauna din tot sufletul. Dar acum s-a dus... "_in focul luptei ca un adevarat erou" _intr-o misiune sub acoperire a Politiei in San Francisco. Asa m-a informat _„cu regret"_ James Gibs, ajutorul lui Jhon, in urma cu trei zile.

Tocmai venisem de la scoală...eram atat de fericita...Jeffrey ma sarutase... primul meu sarut...nu pot sa ma mai gandesc acum la toate acestea fara a mi se face rau. Mereu voi asocia acel sarut blestemat cu moartea lui Jhon. Mereu ma voi simti ca o paria pentru ca, in timp ce eu eram in al noualea cer de incantare, tatal meu isi dadea ultima suflare. Mi se invarte capul.

Un mercedes negru cu geamuri fumurii opreste in fata casei. Din el coboara un barbat de vreo 30 de ani imbracat intr-o uniforma bleu-marin cu cravata si chipiu rosii. Isi aranjeaza cravata şi deschide portiera din spate. Respiratia mi se opreste brusc si simt cum sangele mi se scurge din obraji. Inca cinci secunde si din masina coboara El. Nu l-am vazut niciodata pana acum, dar simt in maduva oaselor ca este El. Bunicul, tatal mamei, despre care nici macar nu stiam ca exista pana acum cateva ore, cand avocatul m-a instiintat, dupa inmormantare, ca am fost incredintata singurei rude in viata, adică domnului Marcus Rossi. Pe deasupra, Ryan White a tinut sa precizeze ca domnul Rossi este unul dintre cei mai insemnati oameni din Statele Unite si ca, pe langa alte afaceri prospere, are cea mai mare firma de avocatura din New York. _„O situatie fortuita, luand in considerare circumstantele"_, imi spunea el cu vocea lui nazalizata, privindu-ma de parca as fi castigat marele premiu la loto. Habar n-am ce inseamna fortuita, dar cu singuranta eu numai castigatore nu ma simt.

Inalt, suplu si cu o tinuta distinsa, parul usor grizonat si pieptanat pe spate, neasteptat de tanar - nu pare cu mult mai in varsta decat tata - isi netezeste absent costumul negru, sobru. Priveste o data in stanga, apoi in dreapta si isi ridica brusc ochii exact spre fereastra la care eu am ramas inghetata. Una, doua, trei secunde ne privim. El cu o intensitate stranie, surpriza si cu inca ceva indescifrabil, eu paralizata cu ochii mari. Se incrunta aproape imperceptibil, fata i se intuneca si, la fel de brusc, isi abate privirea, ii spune ceva soferului si se indreapta spre casa. Imi ard plamanii. Inspir o cantitate considerabila de aer si expir lent. Abia acum realizez ca am uitat sa respir. Ma indepartez repede de fereastra cu inima batandu-mi nebuneste, imi asez mana pe clanta, inchid ochii, respir din nou apasat si deschid usa ca sa dau piept cu destinul.

Cobor scarile cu pas rar. Cine este acest om? De ce nu mi-a spus nimeni nimic despe el? E adevarat ca tata vorbea foarte rar despre mama si avea grija sa povesteasca numai amintiri inofensive, dar nu mi-a spus niciodata ca as mai avea un bunic in viata. Nici macar Sue care mi-a fost ca o a doua mama nu a adus vorba de vreun bunic sau bunica din partea mamei. Toate intrebarile acestea mi se invart haotic in minte si, cu cat ajung mai aproape de a-l intalni, cu atat imi dau seama ca _„ceva e putred in Danemarca"_. Ce atitudine ar trebui sa am fata de el? Un lucru e cert. Nu-mi voi arata slabiciunea. La urma urmei, oricare ar fi adevarul, ceva prea bun nu poate sa fie.

Ma opresc la capatul scarilor, imi indrept umerii si incerc sa-mi aranjez expresia fetei intr-una cat mai neutra posibil. Hotarata, inaintez doi pasi, intru in living si ma opresc. El sta pe canapea cu un picior asezat relaxat peste celalalt. Sue e asezata pe fotoliul opus, langa televizor si zambeste fortat. Niciunul nu m-a observat inca. Inghit convulsiv.

—Buna ziua, rostesc si sunt multumita ca vocea imi suna mai puternica decat ma simt.

Strainul isi intoarce capul spre mine, se ridica in picioare si imi zambeste politicos dar retinut. Se apropie si imi intinde mana dreapta.

—Buna, Iris, eu sunt Marcus Rossi. Banuiesc ca ti s-a spus cine sunt si de ce ma aflu aici.

Ii strang mana cu un gest care se vrea stapan de sine si imi inclin timid capul in semn de acord. Marcus aproba si el usor din cap si continua sa vorbeasca cu aceeasi voce grava, politicoasa dar rece.

—Regret pierderea suferita. Lucrurile tale sunt deja in masina. Te las un moment sa iti iei la revedere. Te astept afara. Acestea fiind spuse, se intoarce spre Sue, isi inclina capul cu un scurt „doamna" si iese.

Privesc cu gura cascata la usa pe care a disparut.

— Ce-a fost asta? O intreb pe Sue, sigura ca am uimirea intiparita pe obraz.

— Acesta a fost bunicul tau, accentueaza evidentul Sue. Pare o persoana mai dificila, dar stii si tu ca aparentele inseala. Sunt convinsa ca undeva acolo se ascunde un om bun.

— Hm! Reusesc sa articulez neincrezatoare. _Glumeste? Mai dificila? Un om bun? Trebuie sa fie ascuns pe undeva foarte adanc acest om bun. Pentru Dumnezeu, barbatul acesta pare desprins dintr-un film de Hitchcock. Il cunosc de zece secunde si deja imi da fiori._

— Chiar trebuie sa plec cu el? Intreb dintr-o data deznadajduita, simtind cum imi dau din nou lacrimile.

— Da, draga mea, imi sopteste ea impaciuitor in timp ce ma priveste cu blandete.

Imi vine o senzatie puternica de greata. Inchid strans ochii si-mi opresc respiratia. Sue ma ia de mana si ma imbratiseaza.

— Gata scumpo, gata, va fi bine, o sa vezi, imi sopteste strangandu-si mai tare bratele in jurul meu.

O imping usor si ma eliberez, dar o tin in continuare de maini. O sarut pe obraz si aprob din cap.

— Voi fi bine, saruta-l pe Seth pentru mine si ai grija de casa pana ma intorc eu…nu uita ce mi-ai promis.

— Fii fara grija si da, iti voi scrie, draga mea si iti voi povesti tot ceea ce stiu despre bunicii si parintii tai, exact cum ti-am promis.

—Multumesc, rostesc printre lacrimi si o imbratisez din nou.

E momentul sa plec. Imi iau geanta de mana de pe scaun si ma indrept spre usa. Ma opresc, imi sterg lacrimile si inspir adanc pentru a suta oara astazi._ Nu vei mai fi slaba Iris, nu vrei mila din partea nimanui_. Imi reamintesc incercand sa ma imbarbatez.

— Te iubesc Sue, stii ca eu intotdeauna te-am considerat ca pe o mama…eu…sper sa mai tinem legatura, sunt ultimele mele cuvinte rostite cu spatele la dadaca mea.

— Si eu te iubesc, fetita mea… bineinteles…ai grija de tine, imi raspunde femeia cu lacrimi in glas. Ies din casa fara sa mai spun altceva si ma apropiu de masina cu geamuri fumurii care ma asteapta pe alee. Soferul vine sa ma intampine, luandu-mi bagajul.

— Buna ziua, domnisoara Wild, îmi spune el prietenos, condoleante, adauga compatimitor.

— Multumesc, articulez slab, Iris, poti sa-mi spui Iris.

— Desigur, domnisoara Iris, eu sunt Taylor, imi pare bine sa va cunosc. Îmi deschide portiera, ma strecor in masina si ma asez langa El.

— Iris… Pentru o secunda am senzatia ca vrea sa-mi mai spuna ceva, insa tace, privindu-ma cu aceeasi intensitate stranie ca prima oara.

— Domnule, ii raspund dupa un timp, usor intimidata si imi intorc capul spre geam. Taylor porneste spre aeroport. Intre noi se asterne o tacere incomoda, pe care incerc sa o ignor.

Ma simt extenuata. Abia mai pot sa-mi tin ochii deschisi. Nici nu e de mirare la cat am dormit in ultima vreme. Imi lipesc tampla de sticla rece si evadez in gandurile mele, insa nu mai stiu in ce parte a mintii mele as putea sa ma retrag ca sa ma simt in siguranta. Lumea mea nu imi mai aduce liniste, ci numai confuzie, debusolare si singuratate. Si, cu cat ma indepartez de Half Moon Bay, constientizez tot mai acut enormitatea situatiei in care ma aflu: sunt in masina cu un strain, nu stiu exact unde ma va duce sau ce voi face de acum inainte si nu mai am niciun control asupra vietii mele. Insa ceea ce intr-adevar ma sperie este faptul ca nu imi pasa catusi de putin.

Oftez prelung din nou si simt cum incet-incet amortesc pe dinauntru. Ochii imi raman fixati pe linia purpurie a orizontului si, in amurgul rosiatic de sfarsit de septembrie, in minte imi vine melodia aceea a lui Sinatra, unul din cantecele preferate ale tatalui meu:_ "Start spreading the news, I'm leaving today/I want to be a part of it -_ _New York, New York…"_

_**~X~**_

**Capitolul 1. - **_**Don't worry**_

_Dupa 5 ani...iunie 2011, New York_

„_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,__  
__There's a land that I heard of__  
__Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
__Skies are blue,__  
__And the dreams that you dare to dream__  
__Really do come true_..."

(Israel Kamakawiwo Ole' - _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_)

_Deschid brusc ochii...e semiintuneric...tacere...ma vad intinsa pe un pat imperial cu asternuturi negre de saten...ceva nu se leaga... cum as putea sa ma vad eu pe mine? Clipesc repetat si imi dau seama ca ma privesc in oglinda. O oglinda imensa asezata deasupra patului. Ma ridic prea rapid in genunchi si simt cum mi se invarte capul. Sunt complet dezorientata. Inchid ochii doua secunde si ii deschid din nou. _

_Oare unde sunt__? Ma uit imprejur. In stanga deslusesc o fereastra enorma, din tavan pana-n podele, cu draperii intunecate, inchise pe jumatate. Prin geam razbat lumini albe si rosii. In stanga disting contururi de mobilier. Nu sunt sigura ce fel de mobila este in lumina difuza. _

_Mi se face teama. Imi ridic mana dreapta si mi-o apas pe piept__. Cu ce sunt imbracata? O camasa de noapte? Cred ca e alba si de matase, are bretele subtiri si un decolteu adanc si imi ajunge la jumatatea coapsei.__ Nu-mi aduc aminte sa ma fi imbracat cu asa ceva. __Nici macar nu ai in garderoba un astfel de neglije, ma avertizeaza vocea ratiunii__. Un zgomot infundat se aude de undeva din fata. Tresar si imi simt respiratia accelerandu-se. Imi atintesc orbeste privirea spre sursa zgomotului. Deodata se aprinde o lumina ce contureaza o usa. Pulsul imi bubuie in timpane. Usa se deschide usor si in lumina apare o silueta masculina, intunecata._

— _Sunt eu, o voce catifelata ca mierea lichida sparge tacerea._

— _Te-am speriat? Intreaba barbatul cu aceeasi voce incredibil de familara, in timp ce inchide usa si se apropie lent de mine._

_Ma retrag ingrozita intr-un colt al patului, imi imbratisez genunchii la piept, inchid strans ochii si astept cu inima batandu-mi nebuneste sa mi se intample ceva._

— _Iris__, esti bine, draga mea? Rosteste aceeasi voce de catifea acum de foarte aproape. _

_Deschid ochii prudent pentru a ma pierde in cei mai verzi ochi pe care i-am vazut in viata mea. Sunt mari, ca smaraldul topit, incadrati de gene lungi si clipesc intrebator la doar cativa centimetri de ai mei. _

— _Iris__? Repeta barbatul, nedumerirea transformandu-se in ingrijorare_

_As vrea sa pot spune ceva dar sunt muta si paralizata, prinsa in privirea verde a necunoscutului. _

_El pare sa te cunoasca foarte bine, imi sopteste aceeasi voce din cap. Cine esti?__ Strig in minte, fara sa pot articula niciun sunet__. Ce caut eu aici__? ma intreaba subconstientul, dar raman nemiscata ca o statuie._

— _Iris! Ce se intampla? Iris! Imaginea incepe sa se intunece si se indeparteaza si vocea aceea dureros de frumoasa se schimba treptat pana devine_...aproape feminina?

— Iris...Iris trezeste-te! Iris! Feminina si...ingrozitor de iritanta, pentru ca este _acea_ voce feminina. As recunoaste-o oriunde si oricand...Slava Domnului...a fost doar un vis. _Si atunci de regreti ca te-ai trezit? _Ma tachineaza atotstiutor alter ego-ul meu.

— Lasa-ma in pace! Ii spun vocii din mintea mea sau celei care vrea sa ma trezeasca, nu ma pot hotari.

— Poftim? Iris! Ridica-te din pat in clipa asta sau torn apa pe tine!

— Pleaca, Dee! Scancesc cu o voce ragusita de somn.

— Nici un pleaca, Frumoasa din Padurea Adormita, e ora 7 si la 8.30 trebuie sa fii pe Broad Street la „Rossi & Dupres" P.C. sau o sa-i provoci batranului duce un atac de cord...

— Fir-ar! – e raspunsul meu de geniu si sar ca arsa din pat - Daca intarzii Mussolini o sa ma manance la micul dejun.

— Asa ma gandeam si eu, bombane Audrey, iesind din camera.

Ma dezbrac intr-o secunda de pijamale si ma arunc la dus sub jetul de apa.

— Aaaaah! E rece ca gheata.

— Presupun ca acum te-ai trezit de-a binelea? O aud pe Audrey tipand amuzata, in timp ce sar de sub stropii inghetati suierand printre dinti. Ajustez temperatura si las apa fierbinte sa-mi curga din crestet pana-n talpi.

_Ce-i cu visul acesta? Cine e barbatul pe care-l visez aproape in fiecare noapte si de ce intotdeauna ii vad doar ochii? Si ce ochi..._Nu nu nu, nu ma voi gandi la asta acum.

Imi samponez metodic parul, masandu-mi viguros scalpul in speranta ca ma va revigora suficient pentru a da piept cu Mussolini. Mussolini, zis si „El Duce" , alias Marcus Rossi. Nu e greu de inteles de ce toti cunoscutii din cercul meu ii spun astfel. E un dictator veritabil, cu sange nobil italian. Se trage dintr-o veche familie de conti din Toscana si, fara sa exagerez, i-ar face de rusine pe Hitler si Stalin rasuciti impreuna. Daca ma gandesc bine, chiar aduce putin cu Ducele, mai ales din profil, iar cand incepe sa vorbeasca precipitat in italiana, nu mai incape indoiala. E copia lui fidela.

De cand m-am mutat in New York, din seara aceea sumbra cand am plecat din Half Moon Bay, am incercat sa ma adaptez situatiei si stiluilui de viata controlat si rece al Ducelui. Am fost docila, aproape supusa, as putea spune, am acceptat cu stoicism schimbarile impuse de el, hotararile pe care le-a luat pentru mine si am incercat sa ignor reprosul si dispretul care se ascundea mereu in spatele privirii lui. Cred ca m-am desensibilizat in ceea ce-l priveste.

Dar aceasta atitudine rezervata nu mi-a facut viata mai usoara. Mussolini nu vorbea niciodata prea multe, iar cand o facea, impartea ordine in stanga si in dreapta, inclusiv mie. Nu mi-a adresat niciodata o vorba fara sa fie neaparat nevoie, nu ma lauda cand aveam o realizare, dar ma critica intotdeauna usturator cand greseam.

Astfel s-ar rezuma relatia noastra - daca poate fi numita relatie - el comanda, eu execut fara prea multe obiectii. Am ajuns la concluzia ca, pentru el, sunt un alt „bun" asa cum sunt masinile sau casa, de care trebuie sa aiba grija sa functioneze impecabil. Impecabil e cuvantul cheie cand te referi la Mussolini. Pentru el totul trebuie sa fie impecabil.

Si uite-asa, ca un copil ascultator, am ajuns sa termin liceul la „Brearley School", o scoala privata de fete din estul Manhattan-ului, considerata de revista „Forbes" pe locul 4 in America, in topul celor mai bune scoli pregatitoare in vederea admiterii la facultate. Asa am aplicat mai tarziu pentru „Law School" in cadrul N.Y.U., cu toate ca nu am stofa de jurist nici cat negru sub unghie. Mi-as fi dorit sa urmez o facultate de Stiinte Umane –intotdeauna m-au atras psihologia si sociologia – sau cel putin una de Limbi Straine. Mussolini nici n-a vrut sa auda si nici nu mi-a dat prea mult de ales. Mi-a avertizat, cat se poate de clar, ca daca voi face cum vreau eu imi va suspenda toate fondurile si ma va lasa pe cot propriu.

Cum nu implinisem inca 21 de ani, pentru a avea dreptul sa intru in posesia banilor lasati de tata, m-am vazut silita sa fac cum spune el. Am cedat, bineinteles, fara prea multa lupta.

Am avut acces la o educatie dintre cele mai bune. De acest lucru nu ma pot plange. A inceput chiar sa-mi placa Dreptul, teoretic. Practic, insa, sunt „irecuperabila", asa cum m-a "complimentat" profesorul si avocatul Steven Vittorio, cu care am simulat procese, in cadrul seminariilor la Drept Penal.

A facut si Mussolini un compromis, cand, dupa ce am implinit 21 de ani am vrut sa ma mut in campusul universitatii. Mi-a tinut o teorie despre cum nu vrea sa asiste la degradarea mea spirituala si morala pierzandu-mi timpul prin fratii si baruri cu colegii. Inutila, de altfel. Daca ar fi incercat catusi de putin sa ma cunoasca cat timp am locuit sub acelasi acoperis, ar fi stiut ca eu nu imi pierd timpul nicaieri. De aceasta data nu m-am mai lasat convinsa si Ducele mi-a propus o alternativa. Sa ma mut intr-un apartament pe care il va gasi el, impreuna cu o colega -a accentuat femininul cuvantului colega- daca voi fi capabila sa imi platesc chiria si utilitatile. Era atat de sigur ca o sa renunt la idee!

Am gasit-o pe Audrey destul de repede si am inceput astfel sa lucrez part-time la diferite birouri ca traducator autorizat. Cine ar fi crezut ca traducerile sunt asa de bine platite? Mi-am organizat timpul cat mai eficient posibil si am reusit sa strang suficienti bani sa imi platesc partea mea de cheltuieli pentru apartamentul de pe Strada 23.

Norocul meu ca intotdeauna mi-au placut limbile straine. Franceza am invatat-o de mica, in memoria mamei, care iubea limba lui Balzac, iar italiana din ambitie. Am vrut sa-i demonstrez lui Mussolini ca _sunt capabila_ s-o invat in cateva luni. A meritat efortul. Avea o expresie nepretuita cand m-a auzit vorbind italiana cu un prieten si partener de afaceri pe care l-a invitat la cina. Germana am inceput s-o invat singura, in liceu, din ghiduri de conversatie, iar mai tarziu, mi-am luat un curs optional si la facultate. Momentan, ma descurc chiar bine, as putea spune...

Oftez si imi indepartez ultimele urme de sapun de pe corp. Opresc apa si ies fara prea multa tragere de inima de la dus. Ma sterg rapid cu prosopul si-mi usuc parul doar pe jumatate. Mi-a crescut prea mult, imi depaseste mijlocul spatelui cu mai mult de o palma, observ in treacat in oglinda. Incerc sa il prind cat mai strans inr-un coc rasucit la ceafa, aplic un minim de machiaj si ies din baie sa ma imbrac. Optez pentru un costum albastru inchis, care imi pune in evidenta ochii, cum imi spune mereu Audrey, taiat sobru, cu fusta dreapta pana la jumatatea genunchiului si sacou usor cambrat, un top alb, de matase, fara maneci, pe dedesupt. Imi pun o lenjerie alba asortata, tocuri potrivite –ziua se anunta destul de solicitanta si fara sa mai am grija sa nu ma impiedic- si ies din dormitor sa-mi iau geanta si cheile.

Incepand de astazi, "mi se va face onoarea" – ca sa-l citez pe Mussolini – sa asist si sa particip, alaturi de alti cativa colegi „privilegiati" de la universitate, la construirea unei aparari, in cadrul unui proces „tare", dupa spusele Ducelui, la „Rossi & Dupres". Ne-a selectat din intregul an pentru a ne instrui in vederea unei posibile angajari in cadrul firmei. Posibila in cazul celorlalti. Eu, din nefericire, voi fi nevoita sa lucrez la firma lui Mussolini, imediat ce imi dau examenele finale. Nu sunt foarte incantata de perspectiva, mai ales ca examenele in cauza sunt peste doua saptamani.

— Iris, ma trezeste Audrey din reverie. Pari cam deconcentrata azi. S-a intamplat ceva? Ma intreaba ea privindu-ma iscoditor.

— Aaa... nu-i nimic, Audrey, nu-ti fa griji, nu am dormit prea bine azi-noapte, atata tot.

— Daca spui tu...ma priveste ea cu o urma de ingrijorare.

Ma uit la ceas. E deja 7.40. La 8.30 punct trebuie sa fiu pe Broad Street. Nici nu vreau sa ma gandesc ce o sa iasa daca intarzii.

Imi iau cheile si poseta, o salut scurt pe Dee, care ramane in continuare sa-si bea cafeaua –definitia relaxarii – la masa din bucatarie si ies in graba.

— Succes, Spiridus, dupa cum te grabesti, cred ca n-ar strica. A! Si salutari lui Mussolini! Imi striga prin usa.

— Dragut...apreciez sarcastic, ca pentru mine si pornesc spre parcare.

_Spiridus! _Cu porecla aceasta m-am ales in urma cu vreo cateva luni, cand vizitam impreuna cu Audrey un muzeu de mitologie. La picioarele zeitei Iris era o explicatie in legatura cu etimologia numelui, pe care Audrey mi-a citit-o tare, de fata cu toti ceilalti vizitatori. Se pare ca Iris, in limba greaca inseamna curcubeu. Asa ca Dee, cu logica ei intortocheata, a ajuns la concluzia ca eu nu pot fi decat spiridusul de la capatul lui care pazeste oala cu bani de aur. Am crezut ca intru in pamant de rusine…Bineinteles ca am protestat, dar Audrey, fiind Audrey, nu s-a lasat impresionata si de fiecare data cand vrea sa ma tachineze, imi spune _Spiridus_.

Oftez si incerc sa ma concentrez la ceea ce va trebui sa fac astazi. Presimt ca va fi o zi grea...

Traficul e exact cum ma astepatam. In-fer-nal, cu toate ca am incercat sa evit pe cat posibil rutele prea aglomerate. Insa am o masina mica, o Mazda 2 Sport, cadou de la Duce la aniversarea de 21 de ani, cu care fac fata conditiilor grele si blocajelor destul de bine. In 50 de minute sunt in fata cladirii mamut, sediul firmei „Rossi & Dupres" pe Broad Street. Cu toate formalitatile din parcare si de la intrare, ajung la biroul lui Mussolini de la etajul 45 cu 10 minute intarziere.

Kate, o blonda vopsita nenatural, dar _impecabil _de spicuita, ma intampina politicos.

— Buna dimineata, domnisoara Wild, cred ca ati intarziat. Sedinta a inceput deja in sala de conferinte, la etajul 42.

— Multumesc, Kate, ii zambesc scurt si ma indrept din nou spre lift. Langa usa salii de conferinte cantaresc situatia. Daca intru prin spate, alertez pe toata lumea de prezenta mea, sau, mai bine zis de faptul ca am intarziat. Pe cand, daca intru pe usa din fata, pot sa ma strecor prin spatele parapetului, pe langa pupitrul de comanda si sa ma asez undeva pe lateral, fara sa deranjez prea mult. Hotarata, ma indrept spre cealalta usa, o deschid usor si respir usurata ca macar nu scartaie. _Cum ar putea? Nu e totul impecabil aici?_

Un barbat cu un accent pe care nu pot sa-l plasez explica ceva despre un litigiu. Ii disting conturul masculin prin parapetul iluminat. _Ops!_ _Au ajuns deja la prezentare_. Incerc sa traversez sala prin spatele ecranului pe varfuri fara a face zgomot. Cu ochii la silueta barbatului, imi agat tocul stang in ceea ce pare a fi un cablu si ma prabusesc, in toata splendoarea, pe podeaua lustruita, tragand dupa mine si o tava cu cafele aflata pe o masa, in apropiere. Se aude un fasait prelung urmat de un pocnet scurt si se face brusc intuneric. Pret de cateva secunde nu-mi aud decat respiratia precipitata, dupa care o rumoare generala cuprinde intreaga incapere si o voce baritonala si controlata se ridica deasupra tuturor.

— Nu intrati in panica. Ramaneti pe loc, vom remedia problema in cateva minute.

_Fuck! E Mussolini! De data asta chiar ma linseaza._ Incerc pe pipaite sa ma sprijin de ceva ca sa ma ridic, dar nu gasesc decat cani sparte si cafea fierbinte. _Atat imi mai lipseste, sa ma mai si tai_.

De nicaieri, o pereche de brate puternice ma prinde de coate si ma ridica in picioare.

— Iris! In. Biroul. Meu. Imi suiera printre dinti Mussolini, in urechea dreapta.

Ma rasucesc pe calcaie, deschid usa si ies impleticindu-ma.

— Fuck! Injur pentru a doua oara astazi. Si eu nu injur. Deloc! _Acum chiar ca am facut-o lata_! Imi spun ca pentru mine netezindu-mi cu un gest nervos sacoul patat de cafea.

— Intradevar! Tresar la auzul aceleiasi voci. Cinci minute! Continua la fel de apasat, fara a-mi da timp sa ripostez. Nu ca as fi avut de gand. Nu provoci leul cand stai cu el in cusca.

Imi arde toata fata si transpiratii reci ma trec prin tot corpul.

O ignor pe Kate, incercand zadarnic sa-mi ascund sacoul patat. Intru in biroul Ducelui si raman in picioare, in fata unui fotoliu, cat mai aproape de usa. _Ce-am facut? La naiba cu picioarele mele stangi. Cum e posibil asa ceva? Fac patinaj de la 5 ani. Am un echilibru perfect pe gheata. Cum ma poate parasi in cele mai delicate momente?_

— Iris! Pierduta in monologul meu interior nu observ cand intra Ducele.

— Inteleg ca e o provocare pentru tine sa stai pe doua picioare, dar ce ai cautat in spatele ecranului, printre cablurile de alimentare, este o chestiune care depaseste puterea mea de intelegere.

Mi se taie respiratia. Se apropie de mine, facand eforturi vizibile sa-si tina sub control temperamentul.

— Aha! Continua sarcastic. Ai intarziat 15 minute si ai intrat prin fata in speranta ca vei reusi sa te asezi neobservata pe scaunele laterale. Numai ca tu nu sti ce inseamna sa te strecori neobservata! Pe unde treci trebuie sa cobori toata furia Cerului! Nimic nu ramane neatins de forta ta distrugatoare, continua Mussolini, inclestandu-si si desclastandu-si repetat pumnii. E atat de furios, incat cred ca ar fi in stare sa ma pocneasca acum. Nici nu mai indraznesc sa respir.

— Iti dai seama ce-ai facut? Realizezi ca ne-ai incetinit munca cu cel putin trei zile? Stii ce inseamna asta? Cand cu gratia ta divina ai smuls cablurile din priza si ai intrerupt curentul, s-au sters doua seturi de date care constituie baza intregii aparari!

_Ooo Doamne, m-am ars, _imi spun in sinea mea cuprinzandu-mi obrajii incinsi in palme_._

— Realizezi ce inseamna asta? Repeta Mussolini ridicand vocea din ce in ce mai tare.

— Inseamna mai mult timp! Si timpul inseamna mai multi bani!

Acum tipa de-a binelea. _Fir-ar sa fie, sper ca nu ma obliga sa platesc pagubele, ca nu cred ca banii ramasi de la tata le-ar putea acoperi._

— Dar, partea in care m-ai lovit cel mai rau -continua Mussolini cu volumul usor coborat- este imaginea. I-MA-GI-NEA! Cazul acesta pe care am incercat sa il inchegam astazi, fara prea mult succes, multumita tie, il implica pe cel mai bine cotat om de afaceri din New York. O persoana verticala si organizata, care nu tolereaza prea bine o intarziere, Iris Alexandra Wild!

Simt cum ma fac din ce in ce mai mica. Ma pisca buzele de cat le-am framantat intre dinti. Mussolini intotdeauna evita sa-mi spuna pe numele tatalui meu. Inseamna ca e extraordinar de nervos daca mi se adreseaza pe numele intreg. Dar nu inteleg de ce atata drama…

— Iti dai seama ce inseamna asta? Intreaba Mussolini retoric pentru a nu stiu cata oara, imprastiindu-mi gandurile.

— Ca va trebui sa imi cer scuze. Si eu nu imi cer scuze! Niciodata! Greseli de asemenea calibru nu au ce cauta in acesta firma! Sunt un om de cuvant, Iris! Fuck, injura si isi trece amandoua mainile prin par.

Cred ca am uitat si cum ma cheama. Nu l-am vazut niciodata atat de nervos si nici injurand.

Tacere. Secunde grele se scurg in timp ce incerc sa-mi inghit lacrimile care ameninta sa imi curga pe obraji.

— Poti sa pleci. Te voi contacta telefonic cand voi avea nevoie de tine. Roseste intr-un final, glacial, incheindu-si pledoaria. Se intoarce cu spatele la mine, se aseaza la birou si-si suna secretara.

— Fa-mi legatura cu Blade, acum! Latra ordinul ignorandu-ma total.

Incet-incet reusesc sa clipesc, imi recapat controlul asupra corpului, ma intorc si ies din birou nauca. N-am nici cea mai vaga idee ce expresie am pe fata, dar hotarasc sa caut o baie si sa incerc sa imi revin din soc. Norocul meu e ca Kate nu se afla in birou. Ma indrept spre lift ca teleghidata si gasesc o toaleta chiar inainte de acesta. Intru, blochez usa si ma prabusesc cu genunchii la piept pe gresia rece, si ea impecabil de curata. Nenorcitul! Suspine sfasietoare imi ies din piept si nu-mi vine sa cred ca sunt ale mele. Le las sa iasa si incep sa plang cu adevarat pentru prima oara de cand am plecat din Half Moon.

Si plang... plang pentru parintii mei care n-au avut sansa la o viata fericita impreuna, plang pentru tatal meu care a murit inainte sa-i pot spune cat de mult il iubesc si cat imi va lipsi si pentru situatia pe care am creat-o astazi. Ma simt daramata, zdrobita, de parca viata mea nu mi-ar mai apartine mie, ci tiranului fara suflet din biroul oval de la etajul 45. Apoi, plang si pentru mine. In sfarsit si pentru mine. Plang in hohote, de ciuda ca mi-am lasat viata manipulata in asemenea hal si, undeva, intre doua reprize de plans si suspine, aici, pe gresia rece, imi dau seama care este adevaratul motiv pentru care plang si nu ma pot opri; plang ca sa ma descarc de tot plansul pe care l-am inchis in mine timp de aproape 5 ani de zile.

Nu stiu cat am stat asa cu genunchii la piept, dar intr-un final, nu a mai ramas nimic de plans si hohotele au incetat.

Imi sterg ochii si fata cu manecile sacoului, ma ridic de langa usa si ma uit in oglinda. Arat ingrozitor. Sacoul costumului e patat de sus pana jos, pe toata partea stanga, ma mir cum a scapat neatinsa fusta. Parul mi-a scapat in suvite pe marginea fetei, buzele sunt rosii si umflate, iar rimelelul mi s-a intins sub ochii sticlosi, brazdandu-mi fata cu urme negre.

Imi indrept umerii si respir adanc. Ma dezbrac de sacou si il arunc la cosul de gunoi. Cu siguranta nu mai poate fi salvat. Din fericire, bluza alba a ramas neatinsa. Ma spal cu apa rece pe fata si incerc sa ma adun. Surprinzator ma simt mult mai bine, eliberata.

Ma privesc din nou in oglinda. Ochii mi se ingusteaza. Daca crede cumva Mussolini ca lucrurile vor ramane asa…se inseala amarnic. De data aceasta a mers prea departe. E una sa sanctionezi pe cineva pentru o greseala si alta sa-l jignesti pentru defecte personale in privinta carora nu pot face mare lucru. Recunosc, am gresit si voi plati pentru greselile mele, echilibrul meu este precar, dar nu era necesar sa exagereze intr-un asemenea mod. Nu trebuie sa ma trateze mereu ca pe un nimic. De data aceasta s-a umplut paharul.

L-am atins in imagine? Ce tragedie! Ei bine, domnule Marcus Rossi, incepand din acest moment, nu ma vei mai calca in picioare si nu imi vei mai conduce viata. Declar stare de alerta generala.

Aprob din cap hotarat spre imaginea din oglinda si ies din baie increzatoare.

_Ops!_ _Nu am geanta_. Elanul meu se micsoraeza cu un grad. Mi-a cazut pe undeva prin sala de conferinte in spatele parapetului. Inspir o gura mare de aer sa-mi fac curaj si pornesc cu capul sus intr-acolo

Ma opresc in fata usii si ascult. E liniste inauntru. Deschid usor si intru prudent.

— Buna ziua, frumoasa domnisoara, ma intampina o voce mieroasa, unsa cu toate alifiile.

Un domn distins, de vreo 50 de ani, imbracat intr-un costum de firma cu pantofii lustruiti si parul lung, negru, usor grizonat, legat la ceafa, ma priveste ingaduitor, cu un zambet stramb.

— Ma scuzati de deranj, as vrea sa imi recuperez poseta…ma adresez necunoscutului cu o voce cat se poate de controlata.

— Oh! Desigur! Domnisoara Wild? Ma intreaba barbatul cu un entuziasm exagerat. Eu sunt Cesare Alby, Marcus mi-a vorbit cu multa consideratie despre dumneavoastra, continua fara sa-mi dea ocazia sa-i raspund si-mi intinde mana dreapta. Ii ofer si eu mana, privind cu neincredere in ochii gri-albastrui. Consideratie? Isi bate joc de mine sau incearca sa fie amuzant? Mi-o prinde delicat si o saruta cu varful buzelor, aplecandu-se in fata la aproape 90 de grade. Cred ca am ramas cu gura cascata. _Cine este acest om? _

— Nu trebuie sa va ingrijorati peste masura pentru incidentul de mai devreme. Nu s-a produs nicio paguba majora. Stiu ca Marcus tinde sa exagereze de cele mai multe ori, dar, credeti-ma pe cuvant, sunt unul dintre avocatii domnului Blade si nu este chiar atat de obtuz cum pare sa creada toata lumea. Va intelege, cu siguranta. La urma urmei, n-a fost decat un accident nefericit, imi spune fara sa imi dea drumul la mana. Ma cantareste din cap pana in picioare cu un interes, ce ma incomodeaza.

_Bineinteles, daca nu ai scos niciun sunet, cum ar putea sa te priveasca. Probabil crede ca esti handicapata. Ma admonesteaza constiinta._

— Da...aaa, raspund lamentabil cu glasul slab. Imi pare bine sa va cunosc, domnule Alby.

— Dar Iris, spune-mi Cesare te rog, asa, ca intre vechi prieteni. Incuvintez din cap si ma uit dupa geanta mea pe care o zaresc pe masuta unde se aflau cafelele mai devreme.

— Da, desigur, ce nepoliticos din partea mea, poseta, adauga Cesare urmarindu-mi privirea. Mi-o inmaneaza cu acelasi zambet stramb.

— Multumesc...aaa ma scuzati...la revedere. Ma intorc sa ies din camera. Nu stiu de ce persoana aceasta imi creeaza o stare inexplicabila de nervozitate. _Prostii, Iris, ai devenit paranoica, __ma dojeneste din nou vocea mea interioara. _

— Pentru putin. O zi buna…frumoasa Iris.

Ma grabesc sa intru in masina. Doamne ce zi! _Si inca nu s-a terminat…_ma provoaca vocea din capul meu. _Of, mai taci si tu!_

Imi asez fruntea pe volan. Ma simt secata de puteri. Bag in marsarier, ma asigur si ies din parcare…cand deodata POC! Calc frana si ma uit ingrozita in spate. Da, am banuit bine. Partea stanga a spatelui masinii mele e adanc infipta in aripa lateral-fata a unui BMW negru stralucitor.

– Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Imi ies din sarite lovind cu furie volanul cu fiecare cuvant. Din greseala, lovesc niste butoane si porneste radioul. Tare. "_Don't worry, be happy, uuuuuuu_…"

Inchid ochii si respir prelung pe nas_. Incredibil! Nu cred ca se poate ca lucrurile sa mearga mai prost de atat astazi!_ Deschid ochii si vad un barbat tanar langa usa soferului ce pare sa vorbeasca continuu, uitandu-se la mine cu o privire ce arunca flacari. _Ba uite ca se poate si mai prost!_

"_In your life expect some trouble/ But when you worry/ You make it double/ Don't worry, be happy..." _imi urla Bobby McFerrin in urechi.

Ma resemnez. Astazi nu mai am putere sa lupt_. _Imi caut asigurarea, imi scriu numele si numarul de telefon pe o foaie de hartie din agenda si ies din masina, uitandu-ma in oricare alta parte decat la fata barbatului.

— Fucking shit, nu te uiti pe unde mergi? Puteai sa... Si se opreste brusc. Continui sa ma apropii de el cu privirea atintita pe cravata lui Hugo Boss, de un gri-pal. Ii intind hartia si asigurarea fara niciun cuvant, pe care le ia cu o mana cu degete lungi si unghii manichiurate. Incuvintez o data din cap si ma intorc in masina fara sa ma uit inapoi. Merg atent in fata, apoi ies din nou cu spatele pe langa BMW-ul si soferul ce a ramas stana de piatra cu hartiile in mana. Incep sa ma indepartez usor, cand il vad in oglinda retrovizoare ca-mi face cu mana. Opresc, deschid geamul si ma intorc spre el hotarata sa il infrunt. Insa vorbele mi se opresc in gat pentru ca la nici doi metri de mine, doi ochi verzi ca smaraldul topit ma privesc cu o ingrijorare iritata, de parca mi-ar pune la indoiala sanatatea mintala. Timpul pare ca se opreste. Barbatul se apropie de mine spunandu-mi ceva, dar nu aud nimic. Nici macar muzica ce urla in difuzoare Nu pot sa-mi mut privirea de la acei ochi derutant de familiari.

— Imposibil! Soptesc cu ochii mari si inima batandu-mi sa-mi sparga pieptul. Barbatul se incrunta usor si ma priveste si mai ingrijorat.

— Dominisoara Wild! Si asta imi pune capac. Vocea ca mierea lichida din visele mele imi rasuna in urechi, numai ca de aceasta data nu visez.

Intru in panica. Imi intorc violent capul, calc acceleratia si plec cu scartait de roti, gonind spre casa, fara sa ma mai uit inapoi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolul 2. **

Din fericire, traficul nu-mi creaza probleme la intorcere. Sincera sa fiu, nu cred ca nervii mei ar mai suporta prea bine un ambuteiaj.

Tremur incontrolabil cand intru in parcarea subterana a cladirii in care locuiesc. _Ce se intampla cu mine? Nu ma mai recunosc! Intr-o singura zi am reusit sa arunc in aer tot ce am luptat sa mentin timp de 5 ani de zile. Echilibrul meu, in toate formele si pe toate planurile, pare ca s-a evaporate, pur si simplu. Nu-mi vine sa cred!_ Imi asez fruntea pe volan si respir deliberat de cateva ori, incercand sa-mi controlez frisoanele. _Cine e acest barbat? Nu poate fi posibil! Cum ar putea fi? Imi pierd mintile. Aceasta este singura explicatie plauzibila. _

De un an de zile, imi invadeaza visele, aproape in fiecare noapte, aceiasi ochi verzi patrunzatori si aud aceeasi voce profunda si masculina. De un an de zile, ma trezesc aproape in fiecare dimineata cu respiratia accelerata, cu fluturi in stomac, cu obrajii in flacari si c-un sentiment de vesnica... neimplinire. Da, stiu, nu sunt chiar atat de naiva, nu am o viata sexuala si stiu ca, probabil, hormonii mei lucreaza peste program, dar…sa vad, in lumina zilei, ca ochii si vocea din visele mele sunt reale…asta e prea mult! Cu siguranta imi pierd mintile.

Oftez apasat si ma indrept spre apartament. N-am nici cea mai vaga idee cum arat. Cum deschid usa, Audrey imi taie calea. Tresar cu un tipat scurt si imi duc mana la piept.

— Pentru Dumnezeu, Dee, vrei sa ma omori?

— Iris, Iris, striga, topaind ca un copil. Sunt atat de incantata…se opreste brusc si ma priveste cu ochii mari.

— Iris? S-a intamplat ceva?

Nu mai rezist si imi ascund fata in maini, izbucnind in lacrimi. Ma trage dupa ea pe canapeaua din living si ma ia in brate, fara niciun cuvant. Imi mangaie din cand in cand spatele cu mana, sau imi aranjeaza parul dupa urechi, dar nu spune nimic, ma lasa sa plang. Acesta e unul dintre motivele pentru care o plac pe Audrey. Stie intotdeauna cand sa taca si oricat de indiscreta pare la prima vedere, nu intra niciodata in sufletul cuiva cu forta. De fapt, ne-am placut din momentul in care ne-am vazut, la un seminar demonstrativ. Fiind in primul an, Vittorio ne-a dus sa asistam la simularea unui proces la anul al treilea. Audrey era "procurorul". Trebuia sa acuze un barbat de culoare ca a molestat un baiat de 12 ani. Initial mi s-a parut prea stearsa si docila pentru a fi procuror, insa spre sfarsitul procesului am realizat ca am judecat-o complet gresit. Audrey numai stearsa nu este. A fost sclipitoare, cu o stapanire de sine remarcabila, identificand fiecare fisura in aparare si profitand din plin de slabiciunile "avocatilor". Ea, spre deosebire de mine, e intr-adevar facuta pentru meseria pe care si-a ales-o. Nu e de mirare ca la 25 de ani a reusit sa ia examenul de magistratura cu cea mai mare nota si sa castige postul de adjunct al procurorului districtului Manhattan.

Ma linistesc intr-un final, iar Audrey imi intinde un servetel cu care imi sterg ochii si nasul.

— Imi pare rau ca am izbucnit asa…sunt putin…nu am vrut...incep sa ma balbai.

— Iris, opreste-te draga mea, poti sa plangi, ai voie sa plangi, oricine ar trebui sa planga din cand in cand. Nu e nimic rau in asta, e chiar sanatos.

Inghit in sec si aprob slab, incercand sa zambesc. Cred ca imi iese mai mult ca o grimasa.

— Iris, fii atenta putin, imi spune din nou, ridicand tonul si palmele in fata. De aproape un an, de cand ne-am mutat impreuna, nu te-am vazut niciodata plangand. Nu, e mai mult de atat. Nu te-am vazut niciodata traind o emotie puternica, de niciun fel. Totul la tine este echilibrat, uniform, ordonat, viata ta e plana, fara suisuri sau coborasuri. Nu spun ca e rau, Iris, dar…se opreste cautandu-si cuvintele. N-as vrea sa ma intelegi gresit, dar tu … tu nu traiesti, draga mea. Tu nu risti nimic, te ascunzi in carapacea aceasta draguta – imi apasa nasul cu degetul aratator – si nu lasi pe nimeni sa se atinga de oala ta cu aur, Spiridus. Si ai atatea de oferit! Esti frumoasa, inteligenta amuzanta si fermecatoare in naivitatea si inocenta ta. Ma stramb dezaprobator. _Nu sunt chiar atat de inocenta si nici naiva…cred._

Ma priveste intens pentru cateva clipe, aproape parinteste, implorandu-ma cu niste ochi mari sa ii inteleg punctul de vedere. Inspira profund si continua pe un ton bland, dar care nu ofera alternativa

— Astazi, pentru prima oara te vad altfel…ce s-a intamplat?

Tac si imi abat privirea. Apoi, hotarata, iau o gura mare de aer si imi incep marturisirea. Las totusi deoparte anumite detalii, cum ar fi asemanarea strainului din parcare cu barbatul din visele mele, inca nu sunt pregatita sa ma gandesc nici eu la el, in niciun caz sa vorbesc cuiva despre asta.

Dupa ce imi inchei povestirea Audrey izbucneste intr-un ras isteric. O privesc nedumerita. _Ce naiba gaseste de ras? _Ma intreb si simt cum mi se ridica si mie colturile gurii intr-un zambet involuntar.

— Scuza-ma Iris, dar e hilar, parca mi-ai povesti un serial dintr-un soap. Nu-mi vine sa cred ca ti s-au intamplat tie toate acestea si, pe deasupra, intr-o singura dimineata. Trebuie sa fii una dintre cele mai ghinioniste persoane pe care le cunosc.

— Mie imi spui? - imi dau ochii peste cap – dar ma bucur ca te amuz, continui sec.

Audrey scutura din cap, inca nevenindu-i sa creada.

— As fi vrut sa-i vad fata lui Mussolini cand ai intrerupt curentul sau cand si-a dat seama ca ai fost tu, cred ca era ceva de pus in album. Si iar incepe sa rada cu sughituri.

Hohotele ei sunt molipsitoare si, in ciuda nervilor si a tensiunii acumulate, ma trezesc razand impreuna cu ea.

— O, Iris, incep sa fiu de acord cu Vittorio, esti _irecuperabila_! Rad si mai tare, stergandu-mi lacrimile care-mi aluneca pe obraz.

— Ai vorbit serios ca-i vei tine piept lui Mussolini? Ma intreaba ea, dintr-o data serioasa.

— Da, sunt hotarata. Un zambet larg i se intinde pe fata.

— Super! Vrei sa-ti spun ce cred eu?

— Chiar te rog, am nevoie de un punct de vedere obiectiv.

— Eu cred - ochii i se ingusteaza si isi inclina capul intr-o parte - cred ca ceea ce ti s-a intamplat astazi a fost ca un semnal de trezire pentru tine. Nu spun nimic, incuvintez tacut si imi prind buza de jos intre dinti.

— Si mai cred ca este un lucru bun, adauga prudent. Ma uit la ea de parca mi-ar fi adus cea mai grava insulta.

— Dar Iris, trebuie sa incepi sa traiesti si tu putin, sa gusti viata, sa mirosi trandafirii, continua entuziast, neafectata de privirea mea patrunzatoare. Ma crispez putin.

— Iesi si tu, distreaza-te, mergi la intalniri, nu te-am vazut niciodata cu un barbat in afara de Aiden si toata lumea stie ca e cel mai bun prieten al tau; esti tanara Iris, ce naiba! Nu poti lasa viata sa treaca pe langa tine.

Ma stramb la ultima parte, dar, undeva acolo, in mintea mea, stiu ca are dreptate. Incuvintez iar si raman pe ganduri.

— Du-te acasa! Imi spune pe neasteptate. Fac ochii mari.

— Poftim?

— Da, du-te acasa un timp, azi e abia sambata, du-te si stai pana luni, marti, cat vrei, ai nevoie sa te regrupezi. Imi prinde mana si mi-o strange usor. Nu-ti fa griji pentru examenele finale vei avea timp sa recapitulezi dupa, nu ca ai avea nevoie, adauga zambind.

Ne privim un timp fara sa spunem nimic, ea asteptand decizia mea, eu cantarind situatia.

— Da, cred ca ai dreptate - ii spun la un moment dat, cu vocea incarcata de emotie - multumesc, Dee.

— Hei, la ce sunt buni prietenii? Ma saruta pe obraz si-mi face cu ochiul.

Privesc absent prin hubloul mic, oval al avionului.

"Trebuie sa traiesti si tu putin…distreaza-te,…" Vorbele spuse de Audrey imi imi invadeaza gandurile si nu ma lasa sa dorm.

Da, e adevarat ca am o viata previzibila, monotona poate, dar atat de lipsita de culoare sa fie? Nu, nu pot fi de acord. Sunt intr-adevar ocupata cu studiul si traducerile, in cea mai mare parte a timpului, dar fac multe altele. In primul rand, duc o viata echilibrata. Mananc sanatos, nu beau alcool decat ocazional si nici atunci in exces, fac jogging in fiecare zi, patinez aproape in fiecare sambata…

Patinajul este intr-adevar o pasiune fara de care nu stiu cum as fi putut face fata ultimilor ani. De cand am venit in New York si l-am cunoscut pe Aiden care detine Everson Sky Rink, Patinajul a devenit mai mult decat o pasiune. E un fel de refugiu, in care ma retrag aproape in fiecare sambata si prin care imi exteriorizez frustrarile. Pe gheata, e singurul loc in care imi permit sa fiu cu adevarat eu, sa visez la cele mai nebunesti sau mai irealizabile lucruri, sa simt…La inceput ma insotea si Aiden si patinam impreuna, dupa program, insa de cand s-a angajat, mi-a incredintat o cartela de libera trecere pentru a putea veni la patinoar oricand am nevoie.

In al doilea rand, nu inteleg de ce face Audrey atata caz, cand ma obliga, in fiecare luna, sa merg cu ea la Spa, unde ma chinuie cu tot felul de tratamente, de la epilare, pana la masti faciale si scrubbing. Ies din cand in cand in oras in baruri, sau in cluburi, la film…oare de ce i se pare ca las viata sa treaca pe langa mine? Imi incrunt sprancenele nedumerita.

"Nu te-am vazut niciodata cu un barbat in afara de Aiden…mergi la intalniri...", imi revin ca un ecou vorbele ei. Imi tin respiratia. Da, nu prea merg la intalniri. Stramb din nas. De fapt, eu nu merg la intalniri deloc. Nu am avut un prieten niciodata pentru ca nu am simtit nevoia, nu mi-a placut pana acum nimeni ca sa incep o relatie.

_"Patetic! La 21 de ani…I-ai dat vreodata cuiva ocazia sa se faca placut?"_ Ma intreaba ironic vocea din capul meu. Pai…nu prea._ "Fii sincera, Iris, de cand te-a sarutat Jeffrey atunci cand…stii tu…nu ai mai lasat niciun barbat sa se apropie de tine"_, ma acuza muscator aceeasi voce enervanta. Enervanta sau nu…incep sa imi pun problema daca nu are dreptate. Poate ar trebui sa fiu mai deschisa la astfel de lucruri? In minte imi apare figura tatalui meu. Imi scutur repede capul. Voi vedea. Am alte lucruri mai importante de facut acum, ma eschivez multumita ca am reusit sa aman problema.

Inchid ochii si respir usurata. Dar daca… si in spatele pleoapelor imi apar acei ochi furiosi peste masura, dar dezarmant de frumosi…

— Stimati calatori, in 10 minute vom ateriza pe aeroportul Half Moon Bay, va rugam sa luati loc si sa va prindeti centurile de siguranta… Exact la momentul potrivit, incepeam sa ma aventurez pe un teritoriu periculos, imi spun amar si ma pregatesc de aterizare.

E ora 7 dimineata. Intotdeauna mi-a placut sa calatoresc noaptea, imi creaza o stare stranie de siguranta, ma gandesc distrasa, in timp ce parchez masina inchiriata pe aleea ingusta din fata casei. Tot drumul de la aeroport si pana acasa m-am luptat cu un sentiment contradictoriu de vinovatie. Am venit in Half Moon fara sa-i anunt pe Sue sau pe Seth. Insa am nevoie sa fiu singura, am nevoie sa ma regrupez si oricat mi-as dori compania lor, stiu ca nu m-ar ajuta in acest moment.

Oftez, cobor din masina si pornesc incet spre casa. Ma inunda o multime de amintiri. Simt cum mi se pune un nod in gat si aproape imi dau lacrimile. Ma opresc pentru o clipa in veranda si ma asez in balansoarul ruginit. Inchid ochii si inspire adanc pe nas, lasand briza sarata a oceanului si parfumul delicat al florilor din gradina din spatele casei sa imi destinda muschii incordati. Si dintr-o data ma simt ingrozitor de obosita, atat fizic, cat si psihic. Nu m-am mai simtit asa de cand am terminat prima sesiune de examene la inceputul facultatii. Ma ridic si deschid usa care scartaie prelung. Nu ma pot abtine sa nu zambesc. De cand n-am mai auzit o usa scartaind, ma intreb si ma gandesc cu satisfactie ca l-ar innebuni pe Mussolini. Inauntru miroase a aer inchis si a praf. Toata mobila e acoperita cu cearceafuri albe. Imi iau valiza si ma indrept direct spre scari. Intru in camera mea si deschid larg ferestrele. Iau cearcefurile de pe mobila, pregatesc patul, imi scot lucrurile din valiza si merg in baie sa fac un dus. Apa fierbinte imi alunga oboseala si mirosul de liliac al samponului imi calmeaza mintea agitata. Va trebui sa fac putina curatenie si sa fac niste cumparaturi, imi spun clatindu-mi viguros parul. Deja ma simt mai bine. Ma simt intr-adevar acasa...

Supermarketul nu este prea aglomerat, ca de obicei. Mi-a lipsit calmul din Half Moon. New York-ul e ca un furnicar. Chiar si in parcuri simti agitatia. Parca pluteste in aer pana si in cele mai retrase locuri. Cu siguranta voi face o plimbare pe plaja mai spre seara, ma gandesc aruncand o cutie de spaghete in cosul de cumparaturi. Insa, avand doua mini stangi, in cazul meu, fiind deja stangace, doua maini drepte, ating cu cotul un teanc frumos stivuit de cutii de conserve, pe care le imprastii pe intreg culoarul, cu un zgomot asurzitor. Imi pun mainile in cap. Acesta e unul dintre acele momente cand mi-as dori sa pot intra in pamant. Fara sa ma uit nici in stanga, nici in dreapta, incep sa adun grabita cutiile de pe jos. Bine ca nu sunt de sticla, ma gandesc usurata.

— Aveti nevoie de ajutor? O voce patrunzatoare imi atrage atentia. Ma ridic si imi indrept privirea spre sursa acesteia. Un barbat tanar, inalt, cu parul de un blond murdar, suvitat si legat intr-o coada la spate, cu niste ochi gri-albastrui, ca de peste, ce mi se par oarecum familiari, imi zambeste stramb.

—Multumesc, sunteti foarte amabil, ii spun incercand sa-mi alung senzatia de discomfort ce ma cuprinde dintr-o data.

—Cu multa placere, domnisoara…imi spune politicos, lungind ultimul cuvant. A, probabil asteapta sa ma prezint.

—Nu trebuie sa va deranjati, totusi, probabil va veni imediat un angajat, ii spun incercand sa-i ignor privirea sfredelitoare.

—Nu e niciun deranj, eu sunt Antony, dar majoritatea prietenilor imi spun Tony, adauga intinzandu-mi o mana cu un gest prietenos.

—Imi pare bine sa te cunosc, Antony, ii spun zambind precaut, fara a-i accepta mana. Imi zambeste si el parca amuzat de ceva.

—Este vreo problema? Ma distrage o voce din spatele angajat al magazinului in uniforma albastra ma priveste cu o politete usor iritata.

Rasuflu usurata. Da, imi pare rau, dar s-a produs un accident , ii spun aratandu-i conservele de pe jos.

—Oh, nu e nicio problema, se mai intampla, atata timp cat nu s-a produs nicio paguba, nu va faceti griji, voi aranja totul imediat, ma linisteste baiatul cu uniforma albastra, apucandu-se sa stranga restul conservelor de pe jos si aranjandu-le intr-o alta piramida.

—Multumesc, ii spun recunoscatoare, insa nu ma aude. Ma intorc imi iau caruciorul hotarata sa plec. Barbatul blond imi taie calea.

—Si totusi, nu mi-ati spus cum va cheama, frumoasa domnisoara, imi capteaza atentia vocea lui mieroasa.

Tresar usor. Ce naiba e cu omul acesta de imi creaza o asmenea stare de neliniste? Si de ce am impresia ca il cunosc de undeva? Ma intreb, incruntandu-ma.

—Ma scuzati, dar ma cam grabesc, incerc sa ma sustrag, zambind incordat.

—Da, bineinteles, imi pare rau sa va retin, oricum, mi-a parut bine sa va intalnesc, imi spune protocolar si face un pas in lateral, eliberandu-mi drumul.

Imi fixez privirea inainte si ma grabesc spre casa de marcat, nu inainte insa de a-l auzi rostind ceva ce probabil nu trebuia sa aud. "Frumoasa Iris"…

Restul zilei l-am petrecut relaxant, in ciuda diminetii usor tensionate. Am reusit, intr-un final, sa nu ma mai gandesc la intalnirea bizara din supermarket. Insa, oricat mi-am stors creierii, nu am putut insa sa imi dau seama cine era acel barbat si de unde ma cunostea…

Am aerisit si dereticat intreaga casa, am spalat toate lenjeria de pat si perdelele, am gatit si am incercat sa imi tin gandurile cat mai departe de tot ceea ce este legat de New York.

Nu ma mai simt la fel de obosita, constat in timp ce ies de la dus. Ma imbrac in halatul meu albastru de baie si imi sterg viguros parul cu prosopul. Gandurile pe care le-am indepartat continuu timp de doua zile incep sa-mi dea din nou tarcoale. Da. Nu voi putea sa le aman la nesfarsit. Si totusi mi-e teama sa le las libere...cred ca mi-e teama de fapt de ochii aceia verzi, adanci, de vocea care imi umple stomacul de batai de aripi.

Oare ar putea fi posibil sa ma indragostesc si eu intr-o zi? Mereu am crezut ca sunt incapabila sa iubesc, mai ales dupa sarutul lui Jeffrey. Am considerat ca sunt lucruri mult mai importante in viata decat sa-ti pierzi timpul cu intalniri si sarutari, care nu duc nicaieri. Ei, bine, nicaieri constructiv. Oricum, toti oamenii pe care ii iubesti te parasesc pana la urma. De ce sa te indragostesti si sa suferi dupa cineva toata viata, asa cum a suferit tata? Si totusi, cand im amintesc de strainul din parcare simt ceva indescifrabil in piept, ca o tresarire, ca o strangere de inima si nu mai sunt sigura de nimic. Oare m-am inselat eu? Oare merita sa risti? Of! E complicat! Concluzionez cu un oftat. Imi trec peria prin par de vreo cateva ori si imi iau pijamalele de pe masina de spalat.

Dar daca intalnesti persoana potrivita? Ma intreb si in minte imi apar involuntar doi ochi verzi tulburatori. _Fii serioasa Iris, ce ar putea sa ii placa la tine? Nici macar tu nu te poti privi in oglinda_, ma avertizeaza o voce mica din interior.

Ma incapatanez si ma uit in oglinda, imi deschei halatul si imi studiez corpul gol pentru prima oara de...nici nu mai tin minte de cand nu m-am mai uitat atent la mine. Constat cu surprindere ca nu arat tocmai rau si daca trec cu vederea cateva mici defecte, cred ca arat chiar bine.

Fata si-a pierdut rotunjumea copilariei, dar e la fel de alba, iar pielea e atat de fina si subtire incat pare aproape translucida, in lumina neonului. Ochii sunt de un albastru safir, usor migdalati, incadrati de gene lungi si negre. Gura are aceeasi expresie imbufnata cu buze aproape rosii, prea pline. Cel putin nu e necesar sa ma dau cu ruj. Privirea imi aluneca pe gatul alb, lung si pe oasele delicate ale claviculei, pe sanii mici si rotunzi, cu varfurile roz si ridicate. Deasupra sanului stang, recunosc semnul meu din nastere ce seamana surprinzator de mult cu o ancora. Si mama a avut unul la fel pe umarul drep. Coastele se contureaza subtil prin pielea alba, talia se ingusteaza pe masura ce-mi cobor privirea. Abdomenul e plat, tonifiat si totusi pare cumva moale. Coapsele curbate se continua armonios cu niste picioare lungi, subtiri, dar cu muschi bine conturati.

Cum spuneam, nu arat tocmai rau. Imi ridic privirea spre ochii stralucitori din oglinda ce se uita la mine cu uimire. Si nu mai vad o fetita, nici o adolescenta, din oglinda ma priveste o femeie...

Imi ridic mana la piept si imi trec degetele delicat peste ancora. Ma infior si mi se face pielea gainii. Sfarcul mi se alungeste si se intareste dureros. Il prind intre degetul mare si aratator, il strang si-l rasucesc usor.

_Oh!_... aceeasi senzatie de furnicatura mi se imprastie fulgerator de la buric intre picioare. Incep sa imi simt pulsul acolo...jos. Inspir brusc cu gura deschisa si imi retrag mana de pe san. Imi frec coapsele una de alta si simt o umezeala incomfortabila intre ele.

_„Iris...Iris...Iris", _vocea dulce din visele mele ma cheama repetat in urechi, in ritmul pulsului. _Ce se intampla cu mine_? Ma uit din nou la ochii femeii din oglinda. Sunt...diferiti. Pe jumatate inchisi si deconcentrati si exprima ceva...dorinta?

Senzatia de tensiune dintre picioare devine tot mai putin suportabila. Am nevoie de ceva...de ceva mai mult. Inchid strans ochii pentru a ma pierde inca o data in doi ochi verzi, furiosi. Imi asez mana cu degetele rasfirate pe abdomen, o misc incet in jos si imi cuprind sexul in palma.

_Oh!_ Un geamat timid imi scapa printre buze. _Ce fierbinte e! Si atat de ud._..imi musc puternic buza de jos si imi strecor un deget in umezeala fierbinte. „_Aaah!" _Tresar si inspir intrerupt printre dinti._ E atat de alunecos si de...bine?_ Imi incercuiesc delicat mugurul ferm de nervi cu varful degetului. Imi tremura picioarele si mi-e din ce in ce mai greu sa respir. Imi sprijin spatele de cabina dusului si continui sa apas circular, din ce in ce mai viguros punctul acela tare si umflat care emana unde de placere in intreg corpul.

Stomacul mi se face nod, toti muschii mi se contracta, O senzatie incredibila incepe sa creasca din ce in ce mai puternica sub degetul meu ud...mi se taie respiratia. Imi strang ochii cat pot de tare, deschid gura fara sa iasa niciun sunet_..._

_"Iris"..._aceeasi voce... si ceva explodeaza din punctul acela mic si sensibil, raspandind accelerat valuri repetete de extaz ce-mi ajung pana in varful unghiilor. Imaginile mi se amesteca in cap pana devin o succesiune de culori si forme nedefinite...verde smarald si rosu aprins, intr-un vartej ametitor.

Ma prabusesc im genunchi cu inima batandu-mi furioasa in piept. Imi apas mana umeda la baza gatului, incercand sa-mi recapat respiratia. Deschid ochii si privesc in jur.

"_Incredibil"_. Ma ridic de pe gresie, dau drumul la apa rece si-mi stropesc obrajii incinsi. Ma simt calma, mai calma ca niciodata. Satisfacuta? Da, cred ca acesta este cuvantul. Si totusi, am niste senzatii contradictorii. Ceva lipseste?

"_Doi ochi verzi?" _Aceeasi voce mica ma tachineaza in minte.

"_Hush!" _Imi alung gandul. E mai mult de atat. Simt o usoara vina, chiar rusine..."_Iris, ai 21 de ani, aproape 22, esti stapana pe viata ta, ai uitat? Cu siguranta poti sa iti provoci singura un orgasm, daca simti nevoia!" _Ma cearta vocea mea interioara, mult mai sonora. Si de data aceasta nu o mai contrazic. Imi ignor sentimentul de gol din piept si merg sa ma culc.

Un zgomot ascutit imi suna in urechi. _Of! Dispari!_ Imi spun si imi trag perna pe cap, apasand-o pe urechi. Sunetul continua devenind din ce in ce mai suparator. _Ce naiba?...O, fir-ar! Telefonul_! Arunc perna si ma ridic dezorientata. E pe undeva prin pat. Il gasesc sub plapuma, la picioarele mele, il iau si ma uit la ecranul aprins. Nu recunosc numarul.

— Da, raspund, incercand sa-mi scutur somnul din voce.

— Buna ziua, domnisoara Wild...sau e mai potrivit buna dimineata?

Intepenesc. Telefonul imi scapa printre degete. Ma uit la ceasul de pe noptiera, e 10.30.

— Domnisoara Wild? Intreaba o voce indepartata de pe pat.

— Fuck! Injur printre dinti. Ridic iar telefonul la ureche.

— Aaaa...da...buna dimineata...a...domnule?

— O da, scuzati-mi ignoranta, continua vocea de catifea cu o nota de amuzament. Eu sunt Damon. Tace cateva secunde. Vazand ca nu spun nimic, continua.

— Va sun in legatura cu incidentul din parcare de sambata dimineata?

_"La naiba, uitasem!" __Imi scutur capul intr-un effort de a-mi aduna gandurile._

— Da, domnule, imi amintesc...este vreo problema cu asigurarea? Nu acopera intreaga reparatie? Intreb, dintr-o data ingrijorata.

— Nu, nicidecum, totusi, ar mai fi niste detalii de lamurit, preferabil fata in fata daca nu va deranjeaza...

— Da, adica nu...nu ma deranjeaza. Ce naiba se intampla cu mine? Asa incoerenta nu am fost in viata mea.

— Sa spunem pe joi dimineata, la 9.30 la _„Joe the Art of Coffee"_ pe Waverly Place?

— Da, sigur, e bine.

— Astept sa ne vedem atunci...Iris. Si inchide.

Mi s-au inmuiat picioarele. Noroc ca stau deja pe pat. Raman cu gura cascata, uitandu-ma la telefon.

_"Ce naiba?" _Ma trantesc pe spate cu capul pe perna si-mi acopar fata cu mainile. Inima imi bate sa-mi sparga pieptul, mi s-a uscat gura si mi-e dintr-o data foarte cald.

_„Iris"_... suna atat de diferit pe buzele lui...cred ca am innebunit. Visez cu ochii deschisi. Oftez prelung.

_„Te-ai ars..."_ imi sopteste vocea mea interioara. Si pentru a doua oara in 24 de ore, nu am niciun comentariu istet de facut. Are dreptate.

Stau intinsa pe nisip, pe plaja din spatele casei si ma bucur de ultimele raze de soare din aceasta dupa-masa de luni. Recitesc o scrisoare de-a lui John, pe care am gasit-o, impreuna cu alte scrisori si lucruri personale, in dormitorul lor, intr-o cutie de pantofi. Prima oara cand le-am citit nu mi-a venit sa cred ca sunt scrise de el. Descopeream un alt John, unul pasional si impulsiv care folosea expresii ca „my beautiful angel" sau „my sweet love", unul plin de viata, mai fericit...

Oftez si ma intorc pe spate, pe patura, cu fata spre cer. Razele rosiatice ale asfintitului imi mangaie trupul. Briza oceanului imi flutura parul, iar valurile se sparg zgomotos la picioarele mele goale. De ce nu pot fi la fel de impacata si in New York? Ma intreb in timp ce imi intind mana spre cutia cu scrisori si iau alta, la intamplare.

"_Oh, uitasem de aceasta"_. E scrisoarea pe care mi-a trimis-o Sue, dupa ce am plecat din Half Moon. Imi aduc aminte cat de socata am fost cand am citit-o. Nu-mi venea sa cred ca John a evitat sa imi spuna toate lucrurile acelea…

Dupa ce am citit scrisoarea, sentimentele mele fata de Marcus s-au schimbat radical, chiar daca m-am purtat la fel ca inainte. Nu sunt o persoana care dispretuieste foarte usor pe cineva, dar, ce fel de tata este acela care isi abandoneaza copilui doar pentru ca nu este de accord cu alegerile pe care le face? De ce conta atat de mult ca John nu avea sange nobil sau ca nu avea suficienti bani pentru a se ridica la nivelul celor din familia Rossi? Ce fel de monstru e acela care nu apare nici macar la inmormantarea propriei fiice? Care nu incearca sa isi contacteze unica nepoata decat in momentul in care este silit de circumstante? Sau ce mama si-ar uita copilul si ar alege sa stea alaturi de un tiran fara suflet? Sunt intrebari la care nu am gasit raspunsuri nici dupa 5 ani de zile.

Arunc scrisoarea inapoi in cutie si ma ridic in genunchi cu un oftat.

Cred ca va trebui sa vorbesc cu Audrey despre toate acestea la un moment dat. Poate va intelege mai bine aversiunea mea fata de Mussolini…ma gandesc indepartandu-mi o suvita de par de pe fata.

_O fuck! Audrey! Mussolini! Am uitat cu desavarsire de ei. Ma ridic repede, imi strang lucrurile si alerg spre casa. Unde naiba mi-am lasat telefonul?_ Ma plesnesc cu palma peste frunte. Bineinteles, in dormitor, pe noptiera. L-am pus acolo inainte sa schimb asternuturile. Urc in viteza scarile, intru in camera si iau telefonul in mana. 15 apeluri si 2 mesaje vocale. 14 de la Angela si 1 de la Mussolini. _Cred ca am bagat-o pe maneca.__Vor trebui sa isi dea rand sa ma stranga de gat. _ Ascult tematoare primul mesaj.

E de la Audrey. _„Iris, pune mana pe telefon si suna-ma, sau jur pe ce am mai scump ca vin dupa tine si o sa-ti para rau!"._ Ok...

Urmatorul e de la Mussolini_. „Iris, constat ca nu te-ai deranjat sa ma anunti ca vei pleca in Half Moon Bay. In tot cazul, sambata, la ora 19.00 te vei prezenta la Casa Rossi pentru balul anual de caritate, un eveniment „black tie". Ti-am procurat deja tinuta si un insotitor. Si Iris, sa nu intarzii!_"

_Da, fermecator ca intotdeauna…Poftim? __Care bal? Ce tinuta si ce insotitor? _Imi scutur capul incercand sa ma concentrez.

_Cu siguranta glumeste!_ Numai ca Musolini nu glumeste niciodata. Simt cum mi se ridica tot sangele in obraji. _De data chiar a intrecut masura! Cum adica un insotitor? Crede ca nici macar atata lucru nu sunt in stare sa fac? Sa imi gasesc un barbat decent care sa ma insoteasca la un bal? Cine naiba se crede batranul asta idiot, de are impresia ca imi poate dicta fiecare detaliu din viata mea?_ Fierb de furie! _Nu, nu, nu, asta nu va ramane asa. Vrei eveniment __"black tie" __domnule Rossi? Ei bine, o sa-ti arat ce inseamna un eveniment __"black tie" __à la Iris!_

O sun pe Audrey. Imi raspunde la al doilea beep.

— Iris, unde dracu esti si ce naiba ai facut de nu mi-ai dat telefon pana acum? Stii cate griji mi-am facut? Mi-au trecut prin minte tot felul de scenarii! Daca i s-a intamplat ceva si nu ma poate contacta, daca nu a ajuns in Half Moon si cine stie pe unde s-a ratacit, daca mama naibii! Spune-mi de ce nu m-ai sunat si fa in asa fel incat sa sune credibil!

_O, Doamne, da stiu ca e nervoasa! _Sincera sa fiu, ma cam inspaimanta Audrey nervoasa. La cat pare de blanda , poate zgaraia incredibil de rau.

— Audrey, Dee, in primul rand si eu ma bucur sa te aud, incerc sa o iau pe ocolite.

— Lasa-ma cu rahaturile Iris si treci la subiect.

_ Nu mi-a prea mers_, ma gandesc resemnata. Aleg calea cea mai simpla si ii spun adevarul. Oricum, mint teribil.

— Da, pai...am uitat sa te sun. Inchid ochii si ma pregatesc pentru furtuna.

— Scu-za-ma? Esti nebuna? Stii ca eram pe punctul de a pleca la aeroport? Ai idee prin ce am trecut de azi dimineata?

— Of, Audrey! Imi pare rau, sincer, ii spun indulcindu-mi tonul. M-am luat cu altele si m-am simtit atat de bine, nu m-am mai gandit...chiar imi pare rau. De la celalalt capat aud un oftat de capitulare.

— Esti bine? Intreaba dupa un timp.

— Da, mult mai bine.

— In regula. Asta conteaza. N-am incheiat subiectul, sa nu crez ca scapi asa de usor, dar avem chestiuni mai importante de discutat acum. Schimbarea de ton ma avertizeaza ca e timpul pentru afaceri.

— Bine, ii raspund c-o voce mica.

— In primul rand – incepe procurorul din ea – a trecut Taylor pe aici azi-dimineata si a lasat la portar o tinuta pentru tine cu un bilet atasat, pe care scria simplu: _pentru Iris Alexandra Wild – balul anual de caritate, sambata, 18.06.2011, ora 19.00._

— Da, Mussolini „m-a invitat", in stilul lui caracteristic la Casa Rossi la bal si a avut amabilitatea sa imi „procure" o tinuta si un insotitor, ii explic succint, cat se poate de sarcastic.

— Poftim? Cred ca glumesti.

— As vrea eu, mormai in reptor.

— Da, ma rog, nu ma mir. Ne gandim noi la ceva, cu care sa-l pui cu botul pe labe, dar pana atunci mai am sa iti spun ceva.

—Sunt numai ochi si urechi, ii spun jucaus.

— Iris, nu e momentul sa faci pe desteapta, ma avertizeaza pe un ton sever. In al doilea rand, ti-am rezervat bilet de avion pentru maine seara la ora 19.00, _San Mateo - La Guardia_ si, in al treilea rand...tace cateva secunde.

— Da, Audrey? Intreb curioasa.

— Am cunoscut pe cineva Spiridus, e un tip super, il cheama Dean si are un club oldies, "Fallen Angel", iar joi seara suntem invitate la karaoke, la el in club. I-am sunat deja pe Val si pe Aiden si mi-au promis ca vin. In plus, toata ziua m-am gandit cu ce am putea sa ne imbracam, asa ca te rog Iris, spune-mi ca vii si tu...

Ca sa vezi! Se pare ca am ramas in urma cu stirile...

— Sigur ca vin, cum as putea sa ratez o astfel de ocazie.

— Da! Super Spiridus, deabia astept. Nici nu ma gandeam ca vei accepta asa de usor...daca ai vedea ce rochie am gasit pentru tine...

— Audrey, mai vorbim cand ajung in N.Y., chiar sunt curioasa sa-l cunosc pe barbatul acesta. Pare ca intr-adevar iti place. Mult. Gresesc? Ii intrerup entuziasmul, evitand o discutie interminabila despre haine.

— Aaa...da, chiar imi place, se balbaie ea, total necaracteristic.

_Cred ca cineva se indragosteste...?_


End file.
